


Seeing Harry Potter

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Community: snarry100, First Time, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Severus Snape opens his eyes and sees Harry Potter, changing both of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2010 for snarry100's challenge #198: Public vs Private; and snape100's challenge #317: Help

The first time Severus Snape actually _saw_ Harry Potter, as opposed to sneering in his general direction, Potter was slumped in Severus's favourite back corner booth at the Hog's Head. He was about to roust the trespassing oaf when Aberforth's hand dropped on his shoulder.

"Let him be, lad, just this once."

For reasons Severus could never identify, he sat at the bar -- on the back end of the curve, of course, where he could see but could not be easily seen.

And if he covertly watched Potter stare at the table and drink, Aberforth neither complained nor interfered.

*

  
The second time Severus Snape actually saw Harry Potter was that same night. After an hour or two of observance, he determined that the periodic tightening of Potter's jaw was always accompanied by the clenching of Potter's hand around his glass and convulsive blinking.

A shiver, Severus realised, and with that came identification of Potter's symptoms and a resentful empathy.

 _Bloody Potter_. Severus's hand tightened convulsively around his glass; he closed his eyes against memories of events that he'd almost forgotten and would never put behind him.

"Go on, then," Aberforth said and, with a sigh, Severus did just that.

*

  
The third time Severus Snape actually saw Harry Potter was in the dark hours of the next morning.

Harry was curled up on the sofa in Severus's sitting room, a cup of coffee in his hand and a familiar hollowness in his eyes. The shivers were less frequent, although Severus had -- generously, he thought -- refrained from inquiring too closely about them.

Over the past few hours of private conversation and comfortable silences, Severus had learnt one truth: Harry had far more in common with Severus than with James or Lily.

In consolation, he offered Harry his spare bedroom.

*

  
The next morning, after sharing a late breakfast, Harry called in dead to the Aurors, sent an owl to end an unidentified relationship, and arranged to have his flat packed up.

Severus never found out which had sent Harry into a tailspin.

Months later, when Minerva asked Severus why he'd never asked Harry to move out, Severus lifted an eyebrow and asked if she was so small-minded as to believe that some grudges should never be forgotten and that a son should forever be held responsible for his father's sins.

Minerva laughed, Harry smiled at him, and Severus was pleased.


End file.
